1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a structure of a display panel pixel unit and a display panel having the same; particularly, the present disclosure relates to a structure of display panel pixel units and display panel having the same that has higher contrast levels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, flat panel display devices have been widely used in various fields. They may be used independently as displays, or may also be embedded in electronic devices to display information. There are various different types of flat panel display devices, such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, liquid crystal displays (LEDs), and electrophoretic displays. In terms of OLED displays, requirements for optical display performances are continually being raised as technology advances and consumers require better display quality. There are many different dimensions when talking about optical performance. Typically, they may include color saturation, contrast levels, brightness levels, and such standards that need to be continually advanced to satisfy consumer needs.
Another developmental advantage to panel displays is the versatility to apply the technology to different fields. In particular, as handheld and wearable devices become the norm, panel displays are constantly being utilized in outdoor environments. However, during use in outdoor environments, effects from outdoor light on the contrast levels of displaying images need to be considered. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a pixel unit includes bottom substrate 1, bottom electrode layer 2, light-emitting layer 3, top electrode layer 4, and top substrate 5. The bottom electrode layer 2 is disposed on the bottom substrate 1. The light-emitting layer 3, the top electrode layer 4, and the top substrate 5 are stacked on top thereof. The bottom electrode layer 2 accepts driving signals to cooperatively with the top electrode layer 4 to drive the light-emitting layer 3 to emit light. The light passes through the electrode layer 4 and the top substrate 5 to be emitting out in order to form display images. However, when used in places with bright environment lighting, light X from the environment will pass through the top substrate 5 and enter the pixel unit. Since the bottom electrode layer 2 is typically metallic and will be reflective, the external light X entering the pixel unit will be reflected out by the bottom electrode layer 2. In this instance, the reflected external light X will be emitted along with light emitted from the light-emitting layer 3 and be seen by users. This will affect the color and contrast performance of the displayed image.